


Three drabbles

by Regndoft



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regndoft/pseuds/Regndoft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Good Omens drabbles for two fic memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aziraphale & Crowley, Doctor Who AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Crowley and Aziraphale, Time Lord and companion_. 
> 
> (Written in December 2012, for a Three-sentence AU Fic Meme on Tumblr).

”No, I’m afraid you don’t understand,” Aziraphale said in a voice usually reserved for children, small animals, and inferior species, “I’m a Time Lord; I’m not supposed to get involved.”

Crowley was about to ask if tartan was a sign of status on Gallifrey or if Aziraphale was simply embellishing the truth as usual, but decided against it when the scanner lit up.

“Look on the bright side,” he settled on instead, “you’ve already picked me up, so landing on another alien planet can’t make much difference to whatever punishment they’re planning for you at home.”


	2. Newt/Anathema, superhero AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Newt/Anathema, superhero AU_.
> 
> (Written in December 2012, for a Three-sentence AU Fic Meme on Tumblr).

The main perk of having a psychic wife was not, as you might expect from someone in the hero business, an ability to prevent catastrophes before they happened. 

It was, after the danger had been dispersed, justice had been served, and half the city’s fuses had been blown, her ability to always stand prepared with a change of clothes and a case of plausible deniability in case the police were a bit too hot on Newt’s trail.

Even if Anathema always refused to wear anything less sensible than what could be found in her own wardrobe.


	3. Aziraphale & Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Aziraphale/Crowley; grace, London, sun_.
> 
> (Written in March 2013, for a five-sentences fic meme on LiveJournal).

They stay up all night until the sun rises and all of London rises with it.

Gratitude is a distinctly undemonic thing that Crowley would have vehemently denied being capable of (except out of pure politeness) until the Apocalypse failed to happen, and all the things he’d tried to accept that he would miss were as surprised as he was to find that they were sticking around. It had been a week since and he was still waiting for someone to yell “SURPRISE!” and pop the metaphorical balloon of Safety in his face. 

Aziraphale seems to be taking it in stride much easier; Crowley supposes he can speak of forgiveness, or mercy, or grace, or whatever else they’re calling it these days.   
They argue the point as morning traffic starts up and feel a little bit less abandoned for it.


End file.
